fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Go! To the Movies
Teen Titans Go! To the Movies is a 2018 American animated superhero musical-comedy film based on the television series Teen Titans Go!, which is adapted from the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. Storyline Plot A villain's maniacal plan for world domination sidetracks five teenage superheroes who dream of Hollywood stardom. Genres * Animation * Action * Comedy * Family * Musical * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * Livre (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 0''' (Germany) * '''SU (Indonesia) * PG (Ireland) * G''' (Japan) * '''M13 (Malaysia) * PG (Malta) * AA (Mexico) * 6''' (Netherlands) * '''PG (New Zealand) * G''' (Nigeria) * '''7 (Norway) * PG-13 (Philippines) * M/6 (Portugal) * 6+ (Russia) * PG (Singapore) * PG (South Africa) * All (South Korea) * A/i (Spain) * 7''' (Sweden) * '''7+ (Turkey) * PG (UK) * PG (USA) Images Teen Titans Go To the Movies 2018 poster 1.jpg Teen Titans Go To the Movies 2018 poster 2.jpg Teen Titans Go To the Movies 2018 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Teen Titans Go To the Movies 2018 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Teen Titans Go To the Movies 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Aaron Horvath (directed by) * Peter Rail Michail (directed by) Writing Credits * Michael Jelenic (written by) and * Aaron Horvath (written by) * Jerry Siegel (Superman created by) and * Joe Shuster (Superman created by) * Marv Wolfman (based on characters created by) and * George Perez (based on characters created by) and * Arnold Drake (based on characters created by) * Bob Kane (Batman and Robin created by) and * Bill Finger (Batman and Robin created by) * William Moulton Marston (Wonder Woman created by) Cast (in credits order) * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy (voice) * Scott Menville - Robin (voice) * Khary Payton - Cyborg (voice) * Tara Strong - Raven (voice) * Hynden Walch - Starfire (voice) * Will Arnett - Slade (voice) * Kristen Bell - Jade Wilson (voice) * Eric Bauza - Aquaman / Stan Lee's Assistant (voice) * Michael Bolton - Tiger (voice) * Kal-El Cage - Young Bruce Wayne (voice) * Nicolas Cage - Superman (voice) * Joey Cappabianca - Plastic Man (voice) * Greg Davies - Balloon Man (voice) * John DiMaggio - Guard / Synth Skate Voice (voice) * Halsey - Wonder Woman (voice) * David Kaye - Trailer Voice / Announcer Inside Premiere (voice) * Tom Kenny - Machine Voice (voice) * Jimmy Kimmel - Batman (voice) * Stan Lee - Stan Lee (voice) * Vanessa Marshall - Vault Voice (voice) * Phil Morris - Red Carpet Announcer / Doomsday Device (voice) * Patton Oswalt - Atom (voice) * Alexander Polinsky - Control Freak (voice) * Meredith Salenger - Supergirl (voice) * Dave Stone - Challengers of the Unknown (voice) * Fred Tatasciore - Jor-El / Security Guard (voice) * James Arnold Taylor - Fake Slade Actor (voice) * Lil Yachty - Green Lantern (voice) * Wil Wheaton - The Flash (voice) Producers * Will Arnett (producer) (produced by) * Aaron Horvath (producer) (produced by) (p.g.a.) * Michael Jelenic (producer) (produced by) (p.g.a.) * Benjamin Melniker (executive producer) * Peter Rida Michail (producer) (produced by) * Peggy Regan (producer) (produced by) (p.g.a.) * Sam Register (executive producer) * Michael E. Uslan (executive producer) (as Michael Uslan) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * July 22, 2018 (USA) (Los Angeles, California) (premiere) * July 26, 2018 (Argentina) * July 26, 2018 (Kuwait) * July 26, 2018 (Thailand) * July 27, 2018 (Canada) * July 27, 2018 (Indonesia) * July 27, 2018 (USA) * July 27, 2018 (South Africa) * August 1, 2018 (Philippines) * August 2, 2018 (Hong Kong) * August 2, 2018 (Israel) * August 2, 2018 (Saudi Arabia) * August 3, 2018 (UK) * August 3, 2018 (Ireland) * August 3, 2018 (Sweden) * August 3, 2018 (Turkey) * August 4, 2018 (Netherlands) * August 9, 2018 (Peru) * August 9, 2018 (Portugal) * August 10, 2018 (Poland) * August 16, 2018 (Germany) * August 16, 2018 (Uruguay) * August 17, 2018 (Bulgaria) * August 17, 2018 (Romania) * August 23, 2018 (Chile) * August 23, 2018 (Czech Republic) * August 24, 2018 (Mexico) * August 27, 2018 (Cambodia) * August 30, 2018 (Brazil) * August 30, 2018 (Colombia) * August 30, 2018 (Singapore) * August 31, 2018 (Spain) * September 5, 2018 (France) * September 6, 2018 (Italy) * September 13, 2018 (Australia) * September 20, 2018 (Ukraine) * October 2018 (Russia) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - January 10, 2018 * Trailer 2 - May 1, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * October 30, 2018 (USA) (DVD) * October 30, 2018 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * November 26, 2018 (UK) (DVD) Reception Box office Teen Titans Go! To the Movies grossed $52.1 million worldwide on a $10 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.8 rating on IMDb and a 91% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Warner Bros Animation * DC Films (based on characters from) (as DC) * Copernicus Studios Distributors * Vertical Entertainment (2018) (Romania) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Philippines) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Australia) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Bolivia) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Canada) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Chile) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (China) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Denmark) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Finland) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (France) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Germany) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Hong Kong) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (India) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Italy) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Japan) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Norway) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Poland) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (South Korea) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Spain) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Sweden) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Taiwan) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Thailand) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Turkey) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (UK) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (USA) (theatrical) (as A WarnerMedia Company) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (Venezuela) (theatrical) * Warner Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Warner Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (DVD) Technical Specs Runtime * 84 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is the first Warner Bros Pictures animated film to be produced at 1.85:1 since The Ant Bully (2006). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films